Un peluche para ti, un abrazo para mí
by Lichib
Summary: El 5 de junio era importante. En especial para las féminas de Hogwarts ¿Qué tan especial podía ser el cumpleaños de un alumno? ¿Era necesario traer a toda la escuela de cabeza? Después de todo, hasta los príncipes sólo cumplen 17 una vez en la vida...


**Summary:** El 5 de Junio era una fecha importante. En especial para la populación femenina de Hogwarts. ¿Qué tan especial podía ser el cumpleaños de un alumno? ¿Era necesario traer a toda la escuela de cabeza? Después de todo, hasta los príncipes sólo cumplen 17 una vez en la vida…

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece excepto la trama, todo lo demás fue sacado de la increíble cabeza de J.K Rowling. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, u otras historias, es pura coincidencia.

**Nota:** Primero que nada, los intervalos de tiempo (por ejemplo el año en que están con las materias que llevan) no tienen concordancia, eso se los dejo a su gusto (sólo concéntrense en la historia). Segundo, estaba leyendo las dos primeras historias que publiqué aquí y… me di cuenta de que quería escribir algo con humor y romance. ¡Basta de drama! Porque nuestros personajes también merecen un día libre.

Los invito a leer mis demás historias y cualquier comentario es bien recibido =).

* * *

**Un peluche para ti, un abrazo para mí**

-_Ese infeliz de Hagrid._

Hermione Granger apretó los puños cuando oyó esas voces expresarse así de su buen amigo semi-gigante.

-_¿A quién le importan esas estúpidas criaturas mágicas? No sirve de nada aprender de ellos._

Ese era Blaise Zabini, siempre tan narcisista como para interesarse por alguien más que por él mismo. Digno alumno de Slytherin.

-_En realidad, serviría mucho si alguna vez te topas con una Acromántula o una babosa carnívora, de este modo podrías saber cómo sobrellevar la situación_.- contestó una voz grave.

_-Oh, púdrete Theo…_

La Gryffindor sonrió a medias. Theodore Nott siempre había sido el alumno más inteligente de Slytherin, y si no estuviera en su mismo año, Hermione no se estaría sintiendo temerosa de perder el puesto para Premio Anual.

Había estado toda la mañana trabajando en un ensayo sobre las repercusiones que podría causar el mal uso de un Ligústico en la fabricación de filtros para confundir y ofuscar, para la clase de Pociones. Llevaba hasta ahora dos pergaminos enteros, pero de algún modo sentía que todavía faltaba algo para que quedara perfecto. Incluso cuando impresionar a Slughorn era cosa sencilla.

Los Slytherin habían llegado después del almuerzo; hacía media hora, para ser exactos. Y durante todo ese tiempo no habían parado de quejarse de que los deberes eran una simple excusa para que los profesores pudieran utilizar su poder a su antojo.

_-Como sea, tenemos que hacer estos estúpidos ensayos para mañana o si no el gigantón nos dará otro discurso sobre lo importante que son los deberes. ¿No es un poco sarcástico? Digo ¿no fue él expulsado por ser un mal alumno?_

Era suficiente. Una más y Hermione misma los obligaría a guardar silencio.

-_No_.- tajó una voz pausada.- H_agrid es torpe, pero no es idiota_.- la muchacha se sorprendió al escucharlo. Y no sabía si porque por primera vez no estaba arrastrando las palabras, o porque por primera vez estaba defendiendo a un ser "impuro".

Quizás los Slytherin estarían pensando lo mismo, debido al silencio que se había producido.

-_Oye, Draco ¿y tú por qué estás aquí?_- preguntó Zabini.

-_¿No puedo estar aquí con mis dos buenos amigos, haciendo los deberes?-_ preguntó, aparentemente en tono ofendido.

-_No cuando no llevas Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_.- estragó Nott.

-_Tal vez no quiera estar en otro siti_o.- murmuró el rubio.

-_¿O tal vez es por Pansy que está preguntando por ti como desquiciada? Y eso que es novia de Theo…_- burló Zabini. Se oyó un ruido sordo y luego un quejido; quizás el aludido le había lanzado un libro para que se callara.

-_Sí, es por ella y por todas las demás. Me tienen hostigado…_- el muchacho en verdad se oía cansado. Antaño se hubiera regodeado con la cantidad de mujeres que le llovían en estas épocas, pero ahora sólo quería disfrutar de momentos de paz.- _Todas quieren saber con quién voy a salir el día de mi cumpleaños._

_-Es cierto_.- dijo Theo, en tono pensativo.-_ Pansy no para de preguntarme qué podría obsequiarte ese día. Según ella tiene que ser algo con clase, elegante y poco común_.

-_Greengrass tampoco se queda atrás, Daphne y su hermanita han solicitado a Dumbledore un permiso especial para ir al callejón Diagon y escoger algo ahí para ti_.- Zabini usó un tono amargo.- _Y no paro de oír rumores de que darás una fiesta en cada Sala Común del colegio._

-_Claro, como si quisiera celebrar con los Gryffindor_.

Los tres rieron a carcajada limpia, pero rápidamente se detuvieron ya que les pareció oír cómo alguien se acercaba. A pesar de estar situados en uno de los rincones de la amplia biblioteca, Madame Pince tenía un perfecto sentido del oído.

Hermione se quedó mirando su pluma unos momentos con aire pensativo; la tarde anterior en el lavabo de chicas, había oído cómo planeaban darle Pociones de amor al príncipe de Slytherin, sólo para poder pasar tan dichoso día en su compañía. Incluso una de ellas había bromeado con usar el maleficio Imperius para que la escogiera como su cita.

Después, por todo el colegio, la mayor parte de las chicas soltaban estúpidas risitas o sonoros suspiros cuando se cruzaban con Draco Malfoy en algún pasillo. Al parecer ese chico de rostro pálido y afilado, con el cabello tan rubio como blanquecino y ojos grises, podía dejar bobalicona a cualquier chica.

Cualquiera, excepto ella, claro.

Sintió un cosquilleo en sus mejillas cuando pasó por su cabeza el deseo de querer ser invitada a una de esas magníficas fiestas. ¡Qué tontería! ¡Ella no necesitaba de ninguna fiesta! Y mucho menos una de él…

-_¡Pff! Son estupideces_, pens_ó Hermione,_ nada más que estupideces. Lo único importante es terminar el colegio con calificaciones astrales. Y después, conseguir un puesto en el ministerio. Nada más. La diversión es una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Qué tan especial podía ser el cumpleaños de un alumno? ¿Era necesario traer a toda la escuela de cabeza? Había cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse, como los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, por ejemplo; sólo les quedaba menos de un mes para terminar el curso escolar.

-_Oh, aquí está_.- anunció Theo después de otro momento de silencio, en el cual se habían concentrado en pasar las páginas de muchos ejemplares de "El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos" y "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos", ambos de Newt Scamander.

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar otra voz que no fuera la de sus pensamientos. Esto le recordó que no estaba sola y, avergonzada de sí misma, agudizó el oído para seguir escuchando.

_-¿Están buscando sobre Crups?_- rió Draco con verdadero júbilo.

-_¿Estúpido, cierto? Es lo que he estado intentando decir todo este tiempo_.- respondió Zabini.

-_No es eso. Se hubieran ahorrado bastantes molestias si me hubieran preguntado antes de venir aquí._- otra vez, se dijo Hermione, Malfoy no arrastraba las palabras.

-_¿Y desde cuándo te volviste un experto en Crups_?- preguntó Nott con sincera curiosidad.

-_Solíamos tener uno cuando yo era pequeño._

_-¿Qué?_- preguntaron los otros dos, al unísono.

_-Sí.-_ Draco se encogió de hombros.- _Surgieron en el sudeste de Inglaterra, pero son muy comunes en Wiltshire. Se parecen mucho a un terrier Jack Russell, como esos perros muggles… salvo por la cola bífida._

_-¿Tienen la cola partida en dos?_

_-¡Entonces sí son creados por los magos!_

_-Eso parece, ya que son totalmente leales a los hechiceros, mientras que con los impuros son feroces. Abrax, mi crup, era color negro, era un gran carroñero y comía de todo: desde gnomos hasta llantas viejas. Incluso una vez se comió un pavo real del jardín, Padre se enfadó mucho ese día…_- Draco parecía risueño, algo que sus dos compañeros nunca habían visto.

-_Aguarda_- dijo Nott- _¿No son esas cosas ilegales, o algo así?_

-_Padre se encargó de obtener una licencia en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Sólo tuvo que contestar un sencillo test para demostrar que éramos capaces de controlar al animal en las zonas habitadas por muggles; esto fue fácil ya que nuestra mansión está situada en una zona puramente mágica._

Obvio. Los Malfoy no soportarían vivir alrededor de inferiores seres como muggles. Hermione bufó indignada, mientras todavía prestaba atención.

-_¿Y por qué tienen la cola partida en dos?-_ preguntó Zabini, con una misteriosa y creciente curiosidad.

-_Los dueños están legalmente obligados a cortarles la cola con un encantamiento seccionador indoloro cuando el crup tiene unas ocho semanas, más o menos; así se evita que los sangre sucias se fijen en él._

_-¿Los sangre sucias no pueden verlos?_- Zabini parecía eufórico.- _Después de escribir este ensayo, le voy a escribir una carta a mi madre. Definitivamente tengo que tener uno para Navidad…_

_-Sólo un buen mago es capaz de manejarl_o- puntualizó Draco con cierta de su característica arrogancia. Los tres Slytherin parecían tres pequeños niños presumiendo sus juguetes en un jardín de infantes.- _Abrax era en un principio el crup de mi abuelo, Abraxas… y nos lo regaló cuando yo nací. Cada vez que iba a casa de mi abuelo tenía que llevar a Abrax conmigo porque no dejaba a mi madre en paz si yo estaba ausente_.- la voz de Draco no carecía de entusiasmo como normalmente ocurría, en realidad estaba disfrutando esa historia.- _Pero cuando mi abuelo murió a causa de la viruela de dragón, Abrax murió de tristeza. No he tenido otra mascota desde entonces…_

Hermione sonrió con ternura por unos momentos, y luego con furia sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos. No había nada de tierno o amable sobre Malfoy. Era un ser frío y había demostrado no tener compasión por los demás seres durante todos esos años.

Pero haber oído ese relato de sus labios, había colocado un sentimiento inefable en su pecho, era como descubrir que él… también era humano.

Zabini y Nott carraspearon después de otros segundos para centrar su atención en el ensayo. Tanto sentimentalismo podía llegar a la cursilería y ahí sí tendrían que salir corriendo de la biblioteca a refugiarse en un par de vasos de whiskey de fuego.

-_No le cuentes eso a Pansy_.- aconsejó Nott, una vez que vio que Draco no hablaría más.-_ Sería capaz de enviar una carta al ministerio solicitando un crup negro._

_-No lo haré._

El estómago de la muchacha hizo un ruido tremendo, afortunadamente los oídos de su dueña fueron los únicos en percibirlos. ¡Qué hambre! Si había estado toda la mañana y se había perdido el almuerzo por sus defectos perfeccionistas, era lógico que estuviera hambrienta. De pronto, con angustia, miró su reloj de pulsera.

¡Pasaban de las dos!

Ginny la mataría. Eso era seguro. Había quedado encontrarse con su amiga en los jardines del lado oeste del castillo, y ya llevaba treinta minutos retrasada. Nunca era bueno hacer esperar a Ginny Weasley, porque en caso de hacerlo, la pelirroja le honraba el nombre a su elemento: El fuego.

Así que con un simple_ Bauleo_, todas sus cosas estuvieron de vuelta en su morral. Se lo echó al hombro y salió como una exhalación. No quería que los Slytherin supieran que habían tenido una espía todo ese tiempo.

El sonido de las sillas correrse y pasos torpes los hizo levantar la cabeza hacia la dirección de la salida de la biblioteca.

-¿Ésa no era Granger?- preguntó Nott, con el ceño fruncido como sus compañeros.- Reconocería esos palos de escoba a donde fuera…

-Sí, esa era la sangresucia- respondió Draco como si tuviera mal sabor de boca, cuando vio una melena enmarañada atravesar la puerta de salida.

-¿Nos habrá estado escuchando?- preguntó esta vez Zabini, en tono burlón.

-No lo creo. Y tampoco nos interesa…

* * *

-¡Lo siento tanto!- gritó apenas divisó a su amiga sentada en una roca cerca a un árbol que daba una gran sombra en ese día tan fresco.- Estuve haciendo este ensayo para Pociones que me llevó toda la mañana y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde pero vi…

-¡Hermione!- la pelirroja se tuvo que poner de pie y correr hacia ella para que pudiera inhalar un poco de aire.- Respira.

La castaña hizo lo indicado y se dejó guiar hasta la roca, donde ambas se sentaron.

-¿Estuviste esperando mucho?

-La verdad no. Llegué hace diez minutos, la práctica terminó un poco tarde porque Harry quería asegurarse de que todos se aprendieran la estrategia para el partido final contra Ravenclaw. Pero bueno, aquí estoy…- concluyó ella con una sonrisa radiante.-Tenía algo importante que decirte.

-Te escucho.

-Harry dice que cuando termine el curso, regresará con nosotros a La Madriguera. ¿No es fantástico?- la pelirroja de pronto tenía sus orbes cargados de ilusión y alegría.

-No puede hacerlo, Ginny, debe regresar a Little Whinging primero.- la castaña se aclaró la garganta, como cada vez que iba a dar una excelente explicación en cualquier clase.- Harry todavía es menor de edad, por tanto debe regresar con sus tíos, y deberá quedarse ahí hasta que cumpla los diecisiete.

-Todos estos años ha escapado de ese lugar y se ha quedado con nosotros. No veo por qué no puede venir directo a casa esta vez.

-Mira, puede regresar a casa de sus tíos y al día siguiente partir para la Madriguera, pero no esperes que ambos regresen el mismo día a Ottery St. Catchpole.

-Odio cuando usas ese tono…- murmuró su amiga, cruzándose de brazos. Ambas se sumergieron en un silencio incómodo, donde el único sonido era el de las hojas de los árboles meciéndose al compás del viento.

Un par de chicas de Hufflepuff cruzó frente a ellas, riendo y hablando en alta voz sobre lo que parecía ser una enorme fiesta en el Baño de los Prefectos, dentro de una semana.

-Merlín, están por todos lados…- dijo Ginny, volteando su rostro hacia Hermione para ver su reacción.

-¿Qué cosa, Ginny?

-Todas esas niñas tontas y sus rumores de las fiestas por el cumpleaños de Malfoy. ¿Cómo pueden siquiera pensar en celebrar algo por él? ¡Es el hijo de un mortífago!

-Pero él no es uno de ellos.- puntualizó Hermione y se encogió de hombros, mientras sentía otra vez esa horrible picazón en su estómago producto del nombramiento de cierto ser albino.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Podría poner mi mano al fuego a que tiene la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo!

-¡Ginny!- se escandalizó la castaña, pestañeando incrédula.- No puedo creer que acabes de decir eso. Pensé que Ron era el único testarudo de la familia pero creo que tengo que volver a checar...

-No me compares con Ron, Hermione, somos muy diferentes. Además ¿desde cuándo te convertiste en la abogada del diablo? La última vez que revisé, odiabas a Malfoy tanto o más que yo.

-¡No lo he dejado de odiar!- gritó Hermione muy fuerte, como si con eso pudiera convencerse a sí misma de que éste seguía siendo un hecho. Y borrar esa estúpida imagen de Malfoy abrazándola por haber encontrado el regalo perfecto para él. Su sonrojo se volvió furia cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus pensamientos.- ¡LO ODIO! ¿Me oíste?

-Y el castillo entero también te oyó.- balbuceó Ginny, asustada y con los ojos abiertos como platos.- Mejor dejemos este tema de Malfoy y vayamos a la Sala Común; no vaya a ser que con tanta babosada de parte de los demás habitantes del colegio, también empecemos a maquinar ideas sobre qué podría gustarle al puñetero rubio para su cumpleaños.- después de haber finalizado su frase, Ginny se puso de pie y esperó un segundo para que Hermione la siguiera; pero lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba contra el suelo ya que la castaña había saltado y gritado al mismo tiempo, como si de repente la roca estuviera produciendo descargas eléctricas.- ¿Pero qué te pasa?

-No he almorzado, creo que iré a las cocinas a ver si encuentro algo de comida. Nos vemos después, _Ginevra_.- masculló la castaña con voz temblorosa.

La pelirroja se le quedó observando como si de repente a ella le hubieran salido alas de murciélago. Hermione nunca la llamaba Ginevra, a menos que estuviera al borde de la histeria.

-Creo que estuvo demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca.- pensó la pequeña, a ver si con eso lograba entender a su amiga. Después de todo, ella sabía tanto como cualquier Weasley, que si se pasaba la mitad del día sin comer, las consecuencias podrían implicar alucinaciones. Así que con este tranquilizador pensamiento, se puso de pie con cuidado y se hizo con su camino de vuelta al castillo.

* * *

Le agradecía infinitamente a Merlín por haber hecho que sus amigos fueran unos completos analfabetos cuando se trataba de leer el lenguaje de las chicas. Y en estos momentos estaba agradeciendo a Morgana por haber hecho de Snape un malvado profesor, pues gracias a él, Harry era un completo desastre para la Oclumancia y Legilimancia, por ende, no podría leerle los pensamientos.

¡Y es que si alguien supiera lo que estaba pensando!

No sé, tal vez la expulsarían de Gryffindor.

Que Hermione Granger supiera cuál era el regalo perfecto para Draco Malfoy era bizarro.

Que Hermione Granger estuviera pensando en dárselo, era descabellado.

¡Locura!

Sí, tal vez a este punto, Hermione podría ser internada con urgencia en San Mungo.

Pero no importaba lo que los sanadores dijeran, ella podría darle el regalo perfecto a Malfoy, y tal vez él en agradecimiento personificaría esa loca imagen suya que visualizaba en cada rincón: un abrazo para ella.

¡Sí, eso era!

Un regalo para él y a cambio un abrazo para ella.

Sólo tenía que mandarle una lechuza a su madre esa misma noche.

* * *

_Querida hijita,_

_La verdad me sorprendió mucho encontrar esa hermosa lechuza blanca en el alféizar de nuestro dormitorio ayer por la noche, por unos segundos tuvimos miedo de pensar que algo malo había sucedido en el castillo; usualmente nos escribes todos los sábados, y apenas estamos martes._

_Y si eso no es para extrañarse, sí lo es tu petición. ¿Por qué querías que te enviara todo esto? Hermione, no sé en qué estarás metida ahora, pero espero que no sean más gorras y calcetas para los elfos de las cocinas, fíjate que tuviste muchas quejas hace dos años. De todas formas, te envío el set de lo que necesitas, y una nota de tu abuela con los pasos a seguir._

_Por favor, escríbenos pronto y déjanos saber qué estás tramando._

_Con amor,_

_Tu madre_

Después de leer la carta de su madre, Hermione la dobló con cuidado y la guardó en el cofre junto con las otras cartas que semanalmente se escribían.

Ahora volvió su vista al desastre encima de su cama, asegurándose de que todo lo que le había pedido a su madre estuviera con ella.

Agujas, hilos, moldes, tela de peluche negro, esponja para el relleno y otros tantos detalles que podrían servirle. ¡Ah! Claro, y la nota de su abuela donde le indicaba lo que tenía que hacer para que el peluche tomara forma de… perro.

-_Un perro con cola bífida, pero Nana no tiene que saber eso._

La castaña sonrió de oreja a oreja, tan nerviosa como alguien podría estar la primera vez que se subía al Expreso Hogwarts, pero tan extasiada como la primera vez que se visita Honeydukes. Era un sentimiento de vértigo, júbilo y rebosantes nervios.

En esos momentos sus manos estaban deseosas por comenzar a trabajar, mientras el ritmo de su corazón parecía recién salido de una carrera para novatos de mil metros. Estaba exhausta de emoción.

-_Bueno, manos a la obra._

* * *

-Hermione, queremos hablar contigo.

La aludida elevó el rostro hacia la voz demandante que la había interrumpido. Se encontraba en la Sala Común de su Torre, leyendo un buen libro de literatura mágica en su butaca favorita. Y Harry y Ron estaban de pie a su lado, ambos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sucedió algo malo, chicos?- preguntó alarmada, dejando el libro sobre la mesa más cercana y asiéndose con intenciones de ponerse en pie.

-N-no exactamente.- respondió Harry, mientras tomaba a Hermione por los hombros y la volvía a sentar.- Sólo queremos hablar contigo.

-Ah… pues ¿qué es?

-Estamos preocupados por ti.

-¿Preocupados? ¿P-por qué?

-Bueno… ya no bajas a desayunar con nosotros, te pierdes los almuerzos y hasta a veces las cenas por estar encerrada tanto tiempo en la biblioteca.- dijo Harry en tono serio, y sus ojos esmeralda posados en los de la chica.

-Sabemos que te gusta estudiar, pero no hasta el punto de quedar famélica.- dijo Ron, con aire de preocupación.

-Hasta Ron ha notado que estás más delgada, y Ron es muy despistado.

-Chicos, estoy bien…- respondió Hermione, francamente insegura de haber sonado convincente.- La razón por la que estoy tanto en la biblioteca es porque tenemos un proyecto en Runas Antiguas que es para la próxima semana; por otro lado, he logrado que Dobby me lleve algo de comida cuando no puedo ir a cenar.- su sonrojo fue intenso, ya que ella era la principal voz progresista en lo que se refería a la mejora en la vida de los elfos domésticos y los de su tipo.

-La biblioteca no abre los domingos, Hermione, y cierra a las ocho de la noche todos los días; Lavender me ha dicho que a veces sueles llegar pasada de las doce… ¿dónde paras metida?- recriminó Ron, empezando a desesperarse. Harry le puso una mano en el hombro para mantenerlo en control.

-¡Pues tal vez deberías aconsejarle que se dedicara a dormir!

-¿No hay algo que quisieras decirnos?- preguntó Harry con cuidado, viendo a su amiga empezar a crisparse.

-¿Por qué algo tiene que andar mal? Estoy perfectamente bien…

-¡Tienes todos los dedos vendados!- bramó Ron, a punto de embestir a Hermione contra la mesa para poder ver sus manos. Los tres muchachos dirigieron sus vistas hacia los dedos de la castaña cubiertos de curitas, y ésta los escondió en sus puños, logrando sonrojarse mucho más de furia y vergüenza.

Sí, bueno, hacer un peluche podía resultar muy difícil si nunca antes habías cocido sin magia.

-E-es parte del proyecto…- logró decir a media voz.

-No lo sé, Hermione, has estado actuando muy raro.- murmuró Harry.

-Filch ya te quitó de los horarios de esta semana por tanto cambio de turno que has pedido, y hasta te pareces a Luna cuando te quedas ensimismada en tu retahíla sin fin de tus pensamientos.- dijo Ron, ocasionando que sus dos mejores amigos lo vieran alarmados- ¿Qué?

-¡No es nada, Ron!- dijo Hermione con gesto tranquilizador, todavía conmocionada por el sermón del pelirrojo. Es que cuando Ronald Weasley usaba palabras cultas en sus oraciones, era porque algo realmente grave sucedía.- Les prometo que voy a estar normal para después del cinco de ju… para cuando hayamos acabo el curso ¿vale?- sus amigos se vieron entre sí no muy convencidos.- Vamos, muchachos, confíen en mí.

Y con una última sonrisa, tomó su libro y se sumergió de nuevo en su lectura.

Sus amigos la vieron un rato más, luego se encogieron de hombros y ocuparon los lugares junto a ella para disfrutar de lo que restaba de la tarde.

* * *

La verdad no entendía qué había demorado tanto. En el mundo Muggle, uno de esos peluches podía llevarle el día entero a un principiante, pero al fin y al cabo, sólo un día.

Ella ya había utilizado una semana y se le agotaba el tiempo. Tener dotes de perfeccionista realmente complicaba las cosas; había desechado ya tres moldes porque no creía que se parecieran lo suficiente a un crup. ¿Pero cómo culparla? Si nunca en su vida había visto un dichoso _crup_, y la verdad hacer moldes de Jack Russell era bastante difícil. Por fin había conseguido que le gustara un molde, pero necesitaba otro para poder cocerlo y ya no tenía más tela de peluche. Tuvo que pedirle a su madre que le enviara más hilo y más tela, así también la fue actualizando de su actual proyecto.

-_¡He terminado!_- gritó de emoción una noche cerca a la fecha tope, cuando acabó de cocer el pequeño agujero que había dejado para poder rellenar de esponja los dos moldes de la tela de peluche negro. Tomó al crup de felpa y lo examinó detalladamente; un collar rojo y una plaquita que ponía_ Abrax_ eran los detalles que había preferido.

Deseaba tener una cámara fotográfica para poder enviarle a su madre su rústica obra de arte, pero desafortunadamente la Sala de los Menesteres no aparecería una.

Tomó el peluchito con cuidado y se encargó de hacerle un encantamiento desilusionador para después guardarlo en su morral y regresar a su habitación. Porque… ¿qué explicación les daría a sus insoportables compañeras de cuarto si fuera vista con el susodicho objeto?

* * *

En la noche anterior del cinco de junio, cuatro muchachos observaban embelesados el paquete que había aparecido encima de la cama con doseles plateados. No es que no estuvieran al tanto de la magia de los elfos domésticos del castillo, y tampoco era que no se hubieran esperado que los regalos empezaran a llegar incluso dos días antes de la gran fecha.

Era la carta que había venido con ella.

Vale, eran unos fisgones, pero a la hora de la hora, Draco se las mostraría al final de cuentas, así que sólo estaban adelantando el proceso saltándose unos pasos. Lo que Zabini había simplificado con abrir la correspondencia de Draco sin su permiso.

Al parecer, el paquete se abría con una palabra clave. Y el acertijo estaba en el pedazo de pergamino que los dos muchachos no lograban descifrar (digo dos porque, si contamos los cerebros de Crabbe y Goyle obtenemos lo mismo que cualquier número multiplicado por cero).

Nott y Zabini habían estado quemándose las neuronas intentando descubrir cuál era la palabra secreta que permitiría ver el contenido del paquete. Sólo se sentían un poco curiosos por saber qué era lo que guardaba aquella extraña caja forrada de un extraño papel de colores, junto a un desentonado lazo malhecho; y se preguntaban quién podía tener tan mal gusto a la hora de elegir envoltorios.

Vale, estaban muertos de curiosidad.

Por lo que sólo les quedaba esperar que llegara el heredero Malfoy.

Por fin, luego de quince minutos esperando, el susodicho muchacho rubio se apareció con expresión exhausta.

-Vaya, escapar de Pansy sí que es todo un deporte, ¿cómo lo haces, Theo?- preguntó luego de cerrar la puerta, pero no esperó por una respuesta ya que tomó una toalla del gabinete más cercano y se la echó al hombro.

-¿A dónde vas, Draco?- preguntó Zabini cuando lo vio con intenciones de volver a salir.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- respondió con el ceño fruncido. ¿Desde cuándo tenía que darles explicaciones a sus amigos?

-Bueno, hoy llegó eso para ti…- el moreno señaló con la cabeza la cama de Draco, esperando que esto fuera una invitación para que se quedara y pudiera saciar las ansias de todos.

-¿Hoy? Qué raro, a lo mejor es algo de mis padres…

-No creo que el águila que usan para la correspondencia haya traído eso.- comentó Nott con los ojos sobre el paquete.- No es de tus padres.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, intentamos abrirlo pero nada ha funcionado.- confesó Zabini, mientras le estiraba la tarjeta que había venido adjunta.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Sus amigos no tenían respeto por su correspondencia o privacidad. Abrió el pedazo de pergamino y sus ojos grises leyeron con detenimiento cada palabra escrita con esa pulcra y ordenada caligrafía.

_Un gran compañero es de por vida_

_Y nunca se debe olvidar_

_Esto es para que tus recuerdos permanezcan tan vivos_

_Como lo fueron algún día._

_¡Guau!_

Cuando terminó de leer la nota alzó la cabeza, extrañado. La respuesta era muy obvia, pero ¿quién…?

-Admito que nunca creí que alguna de tus admiradoras pudiera ser tan lista, con tanta tarada que acostumbras a salir…- Zabini se encogió de hombros.

-Como siempre, Blaise, no sé cómo interpretar eso…- dijo en un tono amargo. Se acomodó al pie de su cama y tomó el paquete entre sus manos. La caja se abriría con una palabra clave, eso no era magia extraordinaria. Lo que tenía fascinado a Draco era que alguien más sabía lo que eso significaba para él.- _Abrax_.- dijo con voz grave, y automáticamente la tapa se abrió de golpe con un ruido sordo.

Los muchachos no supieron cómo interpretar la expresión que Draco ahora traía en el rostro, mientras inspeccionaba el contenido. Era una mezcla extraña.

Era como si de pronto una densa y efímera oscuridad cubriera la mitad de su rostro, mientras una luz paulatina se abría paso a través de sus ojos. Era como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando del platillo más delicioso.

Antítesis.

Sí, su expresión era de antítesis.

-¡Bueno, hombre, qué es!- preguntó Zabini con desesperación.- Déjame ver…- se puso de pie y avanzó hasta él.

Pero Draco le dio la espalda y siguió contemplando su regalo.

-No…- fue lo único que pudo murmurar. Zabini les lanzó una mirada de interrogación a sus compañeros, los cuales se encogieron de hombros.

-Draco, te estás comportando como imbécil.

El rubio le dirigió una gélida mirada- ¿Qué?

-¡Enséñamelo!- Zabini asió su varita y lo apuntó.- No me obligues a…

-¡Ya, ya! Cálmate, tú grandísimo idiota.- dijo con tranquilidad, mientras los encaraba con sus ojos otra vez de vuelta a su normal indiferencia.- ¿Seguros que no saben quién lo envió?

-¿Y cómo vamos a saberlo…?

-¡Porque son unos fisgones de mierda!

-Bueno, cuando llegamos de la cena el paquete ya estaba ahí. Parece que lo dejaron cuando no había nadie en la habitación…- contestó Nott.- ¿Tú no tienes ni idea de quién podría ser?

-Sí, me hago una idea, pero es muy descabellada para ser verdad.- murmuró Draco en respuesta, quedándose pensativo unos momentos.

Zabini había regresado de tres zancadas a su cama, junto a los otros muchachos, y ahora cuatro pares de ojos observaban curiosos el… ¿crup de felpa? Tenía los ojos descuadrados, uno más arriba que el otro, una sonrisa horripilante y una lengua que parecía una tripa, eso sin mencionar que estaba muy mal cocido y algunos hilos ya empezaban a deshilacharse.

-No puede ser, se lo contaste a Pansy ¿verdad, Theo? ¡Confiesa!- demandó Zabini en un fingido tono de voz, usando al peluche como interlocutor.

-¿Ése se supone que era tu perro?- preguntó Nott.

_-Crup._

-¿Tu _crup_?

-Sí.

-Oh…

De pronto Goyle soltó una estruendosa carcajada y se puso de pie.- ¡Vamos a soltarlo en la Sala Común!

-¡Sí! Podemos encantarlo para que se haga gigante… y podría hablar también.- siguió Crabbe, aparentemente muy emocionado.- Creo que el hechizo era _engorgio_…

-¡Oh! ¡Hagamos que explote!- dijo Zabini, también extasiado.

-Nadie le pone un dedo al _crup._- atajó Draco con autoridad, mientras veía ceñudo a los estúpidos que se hacían llamar sus amigos.

Nott le devolvió el peluche con prudencia, y luego observó cómo Draco se lo guardaba en la túnica. Después, el rubio tomó su varita de la mesa de noche y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a agradecerle por el regalo.

Y sin decir nada más, desapareció tras la puerta.

* * *

Él sabía dónde encontrarla, por supuesto que lo sabía.

La había estado observando durante mucho tiempo, quizás tal vez demasiado…

Y ya por eso, aunque lo quisiera, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Cada paso, cada movimiento, a cada lugar donde se dirigiera, él estaba observando; oculto bajo el manto de la oscuridad, él la observaba.

Hoy en especial.

Todos los jueves ella acostumbraba dar un paseo por el castillo.

La razón le era un misterio, tanto como ella.

Ya eran las 10:45 pm, usualmente ella se despedía de sus amigos a las 10:00 en punto, y les daba las buenas noches. Una vez segura de que nadie la observaba, practicaba un hechizo desilusionador en ella misma y lograba escabullirse.

O eso le gustaba creer a él, al menos. Era mucho mejor suponer que ella hacía magia extraordinaria para su edad, que suponer que inventaba mil y una excusas para poder salir sin sus acostumbrados guardaespaldas, como si requiriera alguna clase de permiso especial.

Por favor, ambos tenían mentes brillantes. Podía ser más compleja que eso.

Se encaminó hacia la Torre de Astronomía, donde sabía que la iba a encontrar. Después de todos esos meses observándola en silencio, ¿dónde más podría estar?

* * *

La noche era perfecta. Amaba las noches de luna nueva, porque las estrellas eran las únicas que adornaban el firmamento, cada rinconcito de un amplio y despejado cielo negro.

Cada año era distinto, pensó, pero ese día era especial. Otro sonrojo invadió sus mejillas. ¿Habría recibido ya su… presente? Merlín, si sus amigos supieran lo que ella había hecho.

Bueno, digamos que habría una celda en Azkabán esperándola por alta traición.

-Qué linda noche…- murmuró en voz baja.

-Sí, muy linda.

Hermione se sobresaltó al oír una voz intrusa (voz, por cierto, muy sensual). Cuando se volvió hacia ese… agradable sonido, su mandíbula se descuadró cuando descubrió de quién se trataba.

Sus ojos acero la perforaron como dagas al rojo vivo. ¿Acaso estaba… enojado? No… su tono de voz era calmo, casi frío.

¿O eso era aún peor?

¡Un momento! Ella no debería estar sintiendo esos temblores que estaba sintiendo ahora.

-No quieres que entren moscas, Granger.- dijo con una pizca de burla, antes de acercarse a ella y cerrarle la boca con gentileza.

Su roce fue como una quemazón en la quijada, y si no estuviera tan nerviosa como lo estaba ahora (y curiosa e intrigada también), se hubiera desmayado.

Lo vio pasar. Caminó con petulancia, con pavoneo, como si fuera dueño del lugar, y se apoyó en el barandal, aparentemente disfrutando de la brisa cálida que corría, haciendo bailar sus cabellos rubios.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí! ¡No deberías estar fuera de la cama!- gritó enojada, colocando los brazos en jarra para sentir algún tipo de apoyo.

-Tú tampoco deberías estar aquí, Granger.- respondió él, todavía con calma, sin voltear a verla.- Sin embargo, te has dedicado a venir aquí cada jueves por la noche, cuando tus estúpidos amigos creen que estás durmiendo.

-¿M-m-me… has… estado espiando?- Hermione no sabía si escandalizarse o… No, no podía ni siquiera pensar en sonreír acerca de esto.

Malfoy no respondió.

* * *

No supo por qué, pero en ese momento no le importaba quitarse la máscara de indiferencia, y exponer sus sentimientos como… realmente los sentía.

-¿M-m-me… has… estado espiando?- la escuchó decir, pero Draco no la miró, parecía absorto contando las estrellas.

-Espiar es una palabra fuerte.- él se volvió al fin, y le dio la espalda a la noche.- Yo usaría "observar".

-Es lo mismo al fin.

-¿Te gusta saberlo?- su voz sonó rara incluso para él mismo. Sus ojos se clavaron como estacas en ella, dos orbes plateados perforando unos dorados.

Es que verla ahí, con sus cabellos castaños cayendo encantadoramente sobre los rasgos de su rostro, sus labios levemente entreabiertos y apetitosos, sus ojos brillosos, mirándolo directamente, y su piel tersa a la tenue luz haciéndola lucir como una muñeca de porcelana.

Poder ser parte de todo eso era… impactante.

Hermione quería apartar la vista, quería dejar de sentir esa picazón en los ojos, ese escalofrío recorriendo su espalda; quería asegurarse de que el no podría penetrar en sus pensamientos, por más loco que sonara.

O quizás se embelesó. Se perdió en la magia de sus ojos, en plata líquida… ¿era posible eso? En sus pupilas dilatadas, en sus cabellos rubios bailando al viento, en sus labios finos ligeramente rosados, en su boca formando una sonrisa de medio lado, en su piel perlada brillando a la luz de las estrellas, de la noche.

¿Qué si le gustaba? ¡La desorientaba!

Y no estaba segura de si eso era bueno o malo.

-Es el tiempo más largo que te has quedado en silencio. ¿No era que cumplías esta teoría que para cada pregunta, Granger tiene una respuesta?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó al fin, odiando que su voz haya sonado tan débil.

-Quería verte.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? No podía ser que Draco Malfoy hubiera cruzado todo ese camino desde las mazmorras hasta la Torre de Astronomía sólo porque quisiera verla, a ella, _una sangresucia_…

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, considerando la opción de haber sufrido varios casos de infarto cerebral y no haberse dado cuenta de ello.

-¿A-ah sí? ¿Y p-por qué querrías hacer e-eso?

Malfoy buscó en su túnica por algo.

-Quizás por el mismo motivo que tú querrías hacer esto…

Hermione enfocó la vista en el objeto que Malfoy sostenía en alto.

¡Oh, por los benditos calzones de Merlín, era Abrax! El _crup_ de felpa que ella… Por un momento, su respiración se cortó. ¿Cómo demonios lo había sabido? Se había asegurado de no dejar ni una huella, ni una pista.

Y realmente, no acreditaba que él hubiera usado _Legilimancia._

¿Entonces, cómo? ¿Cómo?

-Malfoy, yo…

Y de pronto, Malfoy sonrió.

* * *

Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, incómoda. Quería retroceder… o acercarse, olvidar el tiempo y el lugar y toda convención, y pasar su mano alrededor de su cara, sentir su carne bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Quería acercarse y presionarse contra él, elevarse en la punta de sus pies y tocar sus labios contra los de él. Ella lo vio, lo sintió tan claramente, que un rubor se elevó a sus mejillas.

Y retrocedió.

Para su sorpresa, ella se sintió vulnerable. Cualquier cosa que él hubiera interpretado, dudaba que significara algo para él.

Y dolía.

Ella había estado fascinada por él desde el principio. Y conforme venía conociéndolo mejor, sólo le gustaba cada vez más. Sus ojos, la forma en que su cabello caía sobre su frente, su color y su textura. Le gustaba el movimiento de su rostro cuando formaba una sonrisa, y el tono de su voz. Su caminar. La bondad y el afecto que tocaron sus rasgos cuando habló de su niñez. Su inteligencia y el hecho de que él era claramente un chico que haría lo que sea por la gente que realmente le importaba.

¿Se podía estar enamorada en tan pocos días?

-Yo también he oído cosas en la biblioteca, Granger.- susurró él al fin. Sus ojos la veían con una intensidad intimidante, era como si pudiera ver a través de ella, como si pudiera leerle el alma.

Pero, eso la tranquilizó. El único momento, pensó Hermione, en que Malfoy habló de su perro, fue ese día en la biblioteca, y dudaba que sus amigos hubieran continuado con esa plática después; así que la respuesta era simple: él la había visto marcharse.

Eso la hizo suspirar de tranquilidad, no obstante, aún le preocupaba el hecho de que él estuviera ahí, mirándola de manera extraña y misteriosa (incluso para él). ¿Cuál era su verdadera razón?

_-¿En verdad quería verme?

* * *

_

Draco se acercó.

Ella había ido retrocediendo poco a poco, mientras batallaba en su interior con sentimientos aparentemente más grandes de lo que su capacidad intelectual podría comprender.

Y sonrió, porque sabía que él era el único que podía causar tal efecto.

Él era el que la hacía reaccionar así.

Sí, le gustaba saberse el dueño de sus emociones.

Otro paso más y estaría más cerca de ella.

Ella… que lo miraba con esos impresionantes ojos dorados, tan sorprendida por saber que no pasaba desapercibida para él. ¿Y cómo podría? Hermione Granger nunca pasaría desapercibida; eran años de experiencias.

Años en los que la había odiado y aborrecido con todo su ser, en los que la repudiaba cada noche cuando veía su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Por qué ella era mejor que él en todos los aspectos? ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuera más inteligente, lista y rápida en casi todo? ¿Cómo demonios ella era bien aceptada y él, un individuo de clase alta y sangre pura no?

Ella sólo era una _sangresucia._

Y luego se dio cuenta de que…

Bufó en su interior. Eso ya no importaba, y no creía que alguna vez hubiera importado.

Entonces la vio frente a él, sus cabellos meciéndose con la brisa tranquila de esa noche sin luna, y sus inmensos ojos cargados de miedo. No, ella no debería tener miedo, se veía mucho más linda cuando sonreía.

Avanzó otro paso, y ella retrocedió.

¿Cómo decirle que no quería lastimarla? ¿Cómo lograr tocarla sin que ella sacara su varita y pusiera una barrera entre los dos?

¿Cómo decirle _gracias_?

Y entonces ahí se dio cuenta, en ese preciso instante, de que ella era especial. Bueno, Hermione Granger ya era especial en casi todos los aspectos, pero para él era algo mucho más: era importante.

Sí, de todas las chicas del colegio, de todas las chicas que decían amarlo, estaba seguro de que no habría nadie capaz de superarla, y nadie capaz de darle algo más significativo como ella, Hermione, ya lo había hecho.

A veces con un simple gesto bastaba.

Él no era tonto, hacía mucho tiempo que ella ya no le dirigía esas miradas de odio.

¿Acaso algo empezaba a cambiar entre los dos?

Debía actuar rápido.

De una sola zancada logró cruzar la distancia que los separaba; usó su brazo izquierdo para atraerla de la cintura, esa cintura que era tan pequeña como se la había imaginado, y el brazo derecho para tomarla de la nuca y pegarla a su pecho, aprovechando el momento para perder sus dedos entre los suaves que eran sus cabellos castaños. Su nariz pronto inhaló todo el delicioso y embriagante aroma a almendras que emanaba de… toda ella. Sus pupilas se dilataron más y su boca se humedeció producto de la sed que sintió.

Sus brazos la apretaron más con el sólo propósito de sentirla más cerca, pero las barreras de sus pieles le advertían que eso era imposible, ya que estaban lo más cerca que se podía estar. Aun así, esto no parecía suficiente: él quería ser parte de ella.

El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo era sobrecogedor, y cuando sintió que ella lo rodeó de la cintura y junto sus manos en su espalda, se sintió completo. Y completamente nuevo.

Se sentía seguro y a la vez, sentía que la protegía a ella.

¿De qué? No sabía, quizás la protegía del frío, de las estrellas, del castillo o de la noche. No sabía, sólo sabía que su lugar era ese, el de su protector.

Claro que ella era algo especial.

Entonces no había estado loco todo este tiempo, sonrió cómplice de su descubrimiento.

Porque ella le estaba correspondiendo.

* * *

¿Cómo demonios había acabado en los brazos de Draco Malfoy?

¿Es que había cruzado alguna puerta hacia una dimensión paralela y no se había dado cuenta?

Estaba estupefacta.

Hacía un minuto que lo estaba contemplando, viendo su imponente figura alzarse ante la noche, intercambiando miradas que no sabía comprender. Maldición, se había embobado ante su imagen, su condenada y atractiva presencia.

Y luego, sin advertírselo si quiera, tenía el rostro hundido en su pecho.

En su amplio y duro pecho.

Por todos los magos, el maldito olía endemoniadamente bien, su nariz tampoco había podido escapar de lo que era parte de su encanto. ¡Pero qué aroma tan varonil! Merlín, no había conocido a algún muchacho que oliera tan bien como él.

Era… adictivo.

Cuando sintió los dedos de Malfoy acariciando sus enmarañados cabellos; su corazón se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y pronto se puso a latir al ritmo que debía: muy veloz.

Así que despacio, temerosa de que si hacía algún movimiento brusco todo él se fuera a desmoronar, logró pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y abrazarse a él, como tantas veces lo había imaginado.

¡Se estaba abrazando a un Slytherin! ¡Un prepotente, egocéntrico y engreído Slytherin!

Su cabeza no podía estar más en desacuerdo con el resto de su cuerpo, y su cerebro estaba quemando todas las células para que el resto de los músculos lo obedecieran; pero su corazón estaba empedernido en no dejarlo ir.

Estar así era absolutamente el cielo.

No quería que acabara, por favor, deseaba que en esos momentos él no la estuviera tomando de los hombros y empujándola un milímetro hacia atrás.

Sus oídos ya extrañaban el maravilloso sonido de su corazón, su cabello ya extrañaba el suave roce de sus dedos, su piel ya extrañaba la increíble sensación cada vez que hacía contacto con su cuerpo; pero sus ojos ya extrañaban encontrarse con los de él.

Lo vio, y otro sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas.

Él abrió la boca, pero cualquier sonido que pudo haber escapado de ella fue terriblemente opacado por las estruendosas campanadas que inundaron la pacífica noche.

Doce campanadas.

Medianoche.

Sonrió con timidez.

Él todavía seguía sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, y ella todavía tenía apoyada sus manos en su cintura. La situación se le hacía extremadamente vergonzosa, y a la vez extremadamente cómoda.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Malfoy.- dijo en un susurro, a pesar de estar completamente a solas.

Él asintió una vez, con sus ojos taladrando su mirada. Abrió la boca para decir lo que tantas ganas tenía de decir; y ella tuvo miedo.

Hermione tuvo miedo de que eso no le fuera a gustar.

* * *

-Feliz cumpleaños, Malfoy.- dijo ella en un susurro, a pesar de que los dos estaban solos en lo alto de la Torre y nadie más los podría escuchar. Aún así, le encantó.

¿Entonces, por qué era que la palabra _gracias_ se le hacía tan difícil de pronunciar? Era porque nunca en su vida la había utilizado. Él era educado, elegante y tenía clase, pero lo habían criado para que obtuviera todo lo que quería por capricho, y no por esfuerzo.

Pero olvidémonos de su pasado, que esto era lo de menos.

Le había costado tanto separarse de ella, pero tenía que preguntárselo, tenía que preguntárselo y asegurarse de que eso cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas, y que a partir de ese momento no cometería otro error. Quería su respuesta para poder asegurar muchas cosas.

De eso dependía su futuro.

Inhaló un gran suspiro, sintiendo cómo sus pulmones poco a poco se llenaban de ese fresco aire. Luego la apretó un poco para comprobar que todo eso no había sido un sueño, y que era real.

Lo era, porque ella se estremeció.

-Granger…- se oyó decir, y su voz sonó distorsionada y ronca, pero ella no respondió, sólo lo miró expectante; no hacían faltan palabras.- ¿Te gustaría… salir conmigo… mañana?

¡Bruto! ¡Ya era mañana! "_Hoy, más tarde_" Cualquier cosa hubiera funcionado. Mañana significaba un día después de su cumpleaños, y él… él había querido decir _su_ cumpleaños. Había querido gritarle que deseaba pasar su cumpleaños con nadie más excepto con ella.

Y para su infinita sorpresa, Hermione rió.

* * *

No era tan difícil de entender.

Al menos no a este punto.

Pero aún se sentía infinitamente contrariada por el curso que habían tomado las cosas.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Draco Lucius Malfoy la invitaría a ella, Hermione Jane Granger, a pasar el día de su cumpleaños en su compañía, simplemente lo habría ignorado.

Sin embargo, eso era real. Tan real como nunca imaginó que lo sería. Tan real como en sus sueños lloraba que fuese. ¡Era real!

Se sentía jovial, increíble, se sentía espléndida… tanto que sólo atinó a reír.

Reír porque por fin aquello se estaba cumpliendo.

Sus ojos eran cálidos, tanto como nunca lo habían sido en todos esos años. Y su sonrisa, era fresca, porque le había contagiado su risa.

-Nunca creí que preguntarías eso.- hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar, no quería que él tuviera la impresión equivocada.- Claro que sí, Malfoy, me encantaría.

Él volvió a abrazarla, esta vez con efusividad; luego la tomó del rostro y la vio más intenso que antes.

-Gracias, _Hermione._

-De nada, _Draco._

¿Qué curiosa es la vida, no?

Ella sólo había deseado un abrazo, sabiéndolo imposible; sin embargo, había conseguido muchísimo más.

Definitivamente los pinchazos habían valido la pena.

**FIN**


End file.
